Shadows of Chaos
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Sonic and his friends have taken on seemingly impossible challenges before, from Solaris to the Time Eater. Now, a new force looms overhead. One that will be too much for even Sonic the Hedgehog to take on. Even worse, this threat is connected to the Chaos Emeralds in ways even Chaos himself couldn't match.
1. A Happy Birthday

Sonic collapsed to his knees, blood trickling from his mouth, his hands shaking. He crawled over to the limp form on the floor, cradling it dearly. He paid no heed to Shadow's unconscious form in the corner. All his attention was focused on the limp child that he cradled in his arms. The dark figure standing over Sonic laughed cruelly.

"You're pathetic. You all are! Even the Ultimate Life Form is powerless against me!" The figure waved a lazy hand at Shadow, before noticing where Sonic's attention was focused. The figure's eyes narrowed. "Don't you get it Sonic!? That stupid little pest is dead! She's gone and it's all because of you!"

"No." Sonic whispered hoarsely. He cradled the body more, staring into the cinnamon-brown eyes. Tears formed in Sonic's eyes. "I'm sorry Cream."

**3 WEEKS EARLIER:**

Under the bright sun and blue sky, a small party had been set up. Balloons, presents, cake. While there were a few adults around, the party was mostly dominated by young children. Mobian children, ranging from dogs, cats, even an eagle. However, out of all of them, the little rabbit was the one receiving the most attention. Cream, wearing a party hat adorned with the number seven, was talking to her friends from school when a noise caught her attention. A loud on that everyone at the party could hear. They all turned their attention to an empty hill that sat in the direction of the noise. Seconds later, there was a blue flash, and a spiky blue hedgehog was dominating the hill. His abrupt stop kicked up a lot of dust, but the children clapped no the less.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream chirped, running up to the blue speed demon.

"Hey! There's the birthday girl!" Sonic responded, bending down to accept the little rabbit's hug. After a few seconds he pulled back. "Wow, seven years old. Seems like just yesterday you were only six."

"Oh Mr. Sonic." Cream giggled at the lame joke. Sonic stood up and handed her a small white box with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"Go ahead and open it." Cream pulled the ribbon off of the box and removed the top. Inside were to large rings large enough to fit on Cream's wrists. They looked like Amy's rings, only these one's were adorned with small jewels and Cream's name was etched into both. "Made them myself." Sonic said triumphantly. "What do you think?" Cream slipped the rings onto her wrist with a look of admiration. She hugged Sonic again.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic. I love them."

"Ah well, it's you're special day kid. You only turn seven once."

"Where are tails and Miss Amy?"

"They'll be here. Tails is finishing up some new invention of his, and Amy's convincing Knuckles to come. And by convincing, I mean giving him a concussion. I also have a pretty good feeling shadow's on his way here." Sonic said with a smirk. With a small chuckle, he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "I think he'll be wanting his emerald back." Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was a yellow flash, and a second hedgehog, this one black and red, appeared on the scene, looking pissed.

"WHERE IS IT!" He shouted at the blue blur.

"Where do you think?" Sonic tossed the emerald into the air with a smirk.

"Sonic, I'm not in the mood! Hand over the fu-"

"Easy faker!" Sonic interrupted. "There are kids here! Besides, just calm down and join the fun. It's Cream's birthday." Shadow blinked, and then there was a slice of cake hovering in front of his eyes.

"Would you like some cake Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked with an innocent smile. Shadow stared at the slice of cake for a second.

"What kind is it?"

"Lemon."

"…Alright." Shadow said, taking the cake.

"See faker, no need for violence today." Sonic said.

"I'm going to kick your ass when this is over!" Shadow hissed just loud enough that only Sonic heard. Shadow took a bite of the cake. "Hey, this is good."

"Oh thank you Shadow." Cream's mother, Vanilla said, joining the group. "It's an old family recipe. Cream loves it a lot." Shadow took another bite. Sonic meanwhile, was talking to Cream again.

"Pretty soon Cream, you'll be the same age as me. Then again, I'll still be older then you." He said, rubbing the top of her head. Cream giggled.

"Does this remind you of your seventh birthday Mr. Sonic?"

"Actually Cream, I really don't want to bring up my childhood."

"Why Mr. Sonic? Did something happen?"

"Well… It's just, I've never even told Tails about my childhood Cream."

"You can tell me Mr. Sonic! I promise to keep it a secret!"

"Cream, I promise that someday I'll tell you everything. Just not today. Let's enjoy the party."

"Okay Mr. Sonic." Cream said quietly as a red echidna appeared at the top of the hill screaming. He was followed by a pink hedgehog holding a large hammer, and a young, two tailed fox.


	2. House of Flames

**SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS AGO:**

The female echidna opened her eyes slowly, her head was throbbing painfully. Something was off. She pushed herself up, despite the sudden sharp pain in her head. She looked around, not recognizing a thing. The sky was a sinister blood red, with black lightning popping up every now and then. There were large chunks of ground floating around, and the echidna was on a pretty large one.

"Wh-where am I?" She shouldn't be here. She should be asleep in her bed.

"Where you are is currently not of importance." The echidna spun around, feeling a sudden stab of pain in her head. In front of her stood a shadowy figure. The figure was shrouded in a black mist that made it impossible for the echidna to make out it's features. The only feature should could make out were his red irises.

"Wh-who are you?" The female asked fearfully.

"My name is not important right now." The being hissed. "What is important is how I shall make you suffer!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong!" The echidna squeaked, taking a step back in fear of the menacing presence. The figure narrowed it's eyes.

"You are Tikal, daughter of Pachacamac, the chief of the Knuckles tribe. Is that correct?" Tikal nodded fearfully. "You are also a pacifist, so I should have no problem harming you."

"W-what for?"

"Ah, so your father never told you about how he sealed me an my people within this infernal realm. Even so," The figure raised a clawed hand. "I shall relish in the sound of your screams!" A ball of blood red energy appeared in the being's hand. "Any last requests?"

"T-tell me your name!" The being squinted at her.

"My name, is Dominus!" The being raised the ball of energy, ready to strike…

A bright flash nearly blinded Tikal. She raised her hands to shield her eyes. When the light dimmed, she cautiously lowered her hands, and let out a gasp at the new being that had joined the fray.

"C-Chaos?" The watery energy being stood before her, the seven small emeralds from his shrine circling him.

"You again!" Dominus hissed, voice filled with rage. "I've already had enough of you Chaos!" The water creature did not seem to listen. Instead, it raised a hand and placed a single finger over Tikal's heart. The echidna gasped as she felt a sudden surge. She was surrounded by a bright light, and found herself on all fours. She noticed a comforting familiarity about the floors.

"Tikal!?" She weakly raised her head, her eyes finding the figure above her. It was her father, who had a look of shock on his face from his daughter's sudden appearance. "W-where did- H-how did you-" Tikal felt a sudden jolt in her stomach, and rushed to a nearby balcony in time for her dinner to come back up painfully. The echidna shook as she retched painfully. When her stomach was empty, she collapsed to the ground in a shuddering heap. Pachacamac slowly walked up to his daughter, bending down to inspect her. Tears were streaming from her eyes in rivers. The older echidna felt a pang in his chest. Although he would most likely deny it to anyone who asked, he cared more about Tikal then anything else, and had now grown worried now.

"F-father!" The female gasped. "Who is Dominus?"

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

It was a few hours after Cream's birthday party had ended, during which Amy had given Knuckles several concussions. Now, it was nighttime, and most Mobians were asleep at this time. Especially in a small, secluded house that sat in a small forest. The trees helped to protect the house from enemies(And pink hedgehogs with hammers). In an upstairs bedroom of the house, Sonic slept peacefully on his bed. Well, he did, until the phone woke him up.

"Ugh! Who's calling at this hour!" Sonic snapped groggily as he glanced at the clock, showing it was almost midnight. He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He recognized it as the Rabbit's number. Sonic grew serious. Cream and Vanilla wouldn't call this late unless it was serious. He hit the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sonic!?" A frightened voice squeaked quietly over the line.

"Cream? Is everything okay?"

"Mr. Sonic, there are people here!" The young rabbit whispered fearfully.

"What are you talking about Cream?"

"They just barged in and tied up mother and Cheese! And they've got swords and I think they're going to hurt them!"

"Cream calm down and tell me where you are!"

"I'm in the attic, they don't know I'm here."

'You have an attic?" Sonic asked in confusion. "I didn't know that."

"Neither does mother. Mr. Sonic, I'm scared!"

"Alright, cream, just sit in there, stay calm, and be quiet, I'm on my way." Sonic hung up and pulled his shoes on. Afterwards, he ran full speed out the door and through the trees. He needed to move! Cream and her family were in danger! As he neared Cream's house, he stopped short as he heard unfamiliar voices.

"Listen lady! It's a simple little exchange! Tell us where your brat is and we'll you and the little blue thing go!"

"Even if I did know where she is I wouldn't tell you!" Vanilla's voice challenged.

"See this sword? It can cut through your neck like it's paper! Tell us where the kid is!" Sonic looked over the bushes in time to see Vanilla spit in one of the stranger's faces. It was highly out of character for her, but when it came to Cream's safety, Sonic guessed that Vanilla would do or say anything. There were three strangers surrounding her and Cheese. Sonic was unable to tell what kind of animals they were, because they wore strange black armor and masks that covered their whole bodies. The one Vanilla spit at wiped his mask, then slapped her, hard. Sonic felt a sudden rush of anger.

"_No! I can't let myself go again!" _Sonic thought as he tried to suppress his rage. One of the figures raised his hand, and a small fireball appeared.

"If you won't tell us where the girl is, then we'll just flush her out!" He threw the fireball at Cream's house, and the whole building erupted in flames. Sonic's cry mixed with Vanilla's, and he angrily spindashed out of the bushes before the figures could react. He nailed all three of them in the head, knocking them out. Sonic started to moved towards the tied up chao and mother rabbit, but Vanilla's cry stopped him.

"GO GET CREAM!" Her voice was filled with fear. Sonic turned to the blazing building and spindashed through the already charred door. He managed to navigate thought the burning furniture when Cream's cry met his hears.

"HOLD ON CREAM!" Sonic jumped up the stairs, only for one to break under his feet, sending him down into the basement. He landed on the hard floor and felt a sudden, agonizing pain in his left shoulder. He reached up and yanked out a charred piece of wood that had impaled his shoulder. Sonic gritted his teeth as he felt warm blood trickle down his side.

_I've gotta get Cream!" _He thought. He curled himself into a ball, then spindashed up a beam the had fallen from the fire. The beam was placed perfectly, sending him cannonballing into the attic. Cream yelled in shock before she realized who it was.

"Sonic!" She cheered with hope.

"Hang on Cream, I'll get you out of here!" He picked Cream up and, with a running start, launched him and Cream through the wall. They landed just in front of Vanilla and Cheese. Sonic carefully set her down, noticing that some of her fur was charred black.

"You okay Cream?" He asked, worrying about the little girl.

"I'm okay Mr. Sonic." She answered. Her eyes widened as she noticed Sonic's wounded shoulder. "You're hurt!"

"Don't worry Cream. I've been through worse." The hedgehog mustered, giving her a signature thumbs up. Cream gave him a small smile, before her expression turned to horror, and she let out a scream. Sonic spun around in time to see one of the armored strangers ram his sword though Vanilla's neck. Blood ran down the kindly mother's body before she collapsed, unmoving.

"Now, unless you wanna see anyone else die, you'll hand over the girl right now! Got that Sonic?" Something snapped in the blue hero. He couldn't care less on how they knew his name. His eye twitched angrily as his body began to emit a black vapor.

"You…" Sonic hissed, rage filling him. The three attackers took a step back, growing worried.

"Uh.. Listen Sonic! You need to calm down!" A black aura exploded from Sonic, turning his usual blue fur into a demented black. Sonic's pupils were suddenly gone from their place, leaving his eyes blank, like an endless field of snow. The blue hero's kind presence suddenly became demonic.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!" **The hedgehog screamed in rage. Before any of the armored creatures could react, Sonic was gone. In a flash, one of the armored men screamed as his body was suddenly ripped in half violently. Another one was slammed into the wall of Cream's house, smashing every organ in his body into a pulpy mess and turning all his bones to powder. Finally, Sonic reappeared in front of Vanilla's killer. The armored man dropped his sword and fell to his knees in terror.

"N-no! Please! Just let me go! Have mercy!" Before he could blink, Sonic had him by the throat.

"**You don't deserve mercy!" **The dark form hissed. With a small movement of his hand, the hedgehog jerked the man's neck to the side, making a sickening crack. The man's eye twitched. Sonic threw him into the air, then appeared right above him, driving his foot into the man's chest and sending him to the ground. Sonic's foot burst right through the man's chest. After a second, the hedgehog removed his foot, breathing angrily.

"Quite a scene I must say. But it was very unlike you at all Sonic." Sonic's head snapped to the direction of the voice. His literally blank eyes falling on his egg shaped nemesis. "Oh don't give me that look!" Eggman snapped. "The only part I played in all of this, was making sure the kid didn't witness what your dark form is capable of doing!" Sonic's white gaze shifted to Cream, who lay on the ground, unconscious,, with a small dart in her neck. "She should be awake in just a few hours." The doctor finished. Sonic took a step toward the man, who stepped back with a sudden fear. "Sonic, look at what you've already done! Calm down!" Sonic looked at the mutilated corpses, his anger suddenly turning to shock as his fur returned to his normal blue color and his eyes returned to normal. His head snapped back to Eggman.

"Why are you here!?"

"It's hard not to notice a burning house Sonic!" The hedgehog opened his mouth, but the doctor cut him off. "You can ask questions later, right now, you need to get the rabbit out of here. Take her to your house, she's safest with you." Sonic stood there for a second, then carefully picked up the unconscious girl. Cheese flew over and grabbed onto Cream as Sonic sped off. Question after question ran through his mind, but one kept popping up the most.

"_What do they want with Cream?"_


	3. A bloody arrival

Sonic ran through the forest at high speed, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. His only thought was to get the rabbit child to safety. Sonic screeched to a halt as rustling reached his ears.

"Who's there?" He called out into the darkness of the trees. "Amy, now is not the time to be stalking me!" Instead of Amy, it was another one of those black armored guys that walked out, this one aiming a crossbow at Sonic.

"Hand over the kid, and get on the ground."

"I've had enough of you guys already! Get out of my way!" Sonic hissed. Before either of them could move, however, a green blast of energy knocked the guy into a tree. Sonic looked around wildly, before his eyes rested on a familiar, pissed off looking figure. "Silver?"

"Get out of here! This guy's mine!" The psychokinetic hedgehog snarled. Sonic then noticed that some of his fur was crimson red.

"Is that bloo-"

"I said get the kid out of here!" Silver yelled. Sonic, not in the mood to intimidate the guy, took off with Cream in his arms. Silver watched as the armored man stood up.

"Ugh! You again!? What the hell do you want!?" The armored man snapped.

"VENGENCE!" Silver shouted. The man lifted his crossbow and fired a bolt at Silver. The hedgehog telekinetically caught it, flipped it around, and shot it right back at the man, who howled in pain as the bolt penetrated his armor and stomach. Silver levitated the man off of the ground and started slamming him back down onto it with violent force, starting to spray blood every time he struck earth. Eventually, the man was limp. Panting, Silver dropped the corpse and fell to his knees. He looked at his bloodstained fur as tears sprang from his eyes. He could have saved he, if he had only reacted in time.

"Blaze…" The silver hedgehog whispered hoarsely.

**ANGEL ISLAND:**

The red echidna was leaning against a large emerald, even larger then him in fact. He was trying to sleep, but found it hard with the pain in his head.

"Stupid hammer." He mumbled as he closed his eyes, only for the sound of voices to stir him. Knuckles jumped up was to figures appeared in the brush, heading towards the shrine where Knuckles sat.

"Hey!" He shouted, stopping the two figures in their tracks. They were both adorned in black armor.

"What the hell is this!?" One of the figures said loudly. "The echidna's are supposed to be extinct!"

"Well, whoever told you that needs to answer to me!" Knuckles growled menacingly. "Get off this island or I'll throw you off! Literally!"

"We're not going nowhere anytime soon!" The other armored man shouted. "Now hand over the big diamond!"

"It's an emerald dumbass!" Knuckles said in unison with the first armored guy.

"Whatever! Hand it over now!" Knuckles placed a hand on the master emerald, and began to glow along with it. Within seconds, Knuckles was glowing a bright pink, and was floating a few feet off the ground.

"You want this emerald? You're gonna have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!"


	4. A new arrival

**TAILS' WORKSHOP:**

Even though it was at least two in the morning, Tails was still hard at work under the Tornado. He lay under it, carefully making some adjustments while humming to himself.

"Take off, at the speed of sound. Bright lights, colors all around. I'm running wild liv-" He was abruptly cut off by the phone ringing, which startled him into banging his head on the machine. "OOWWW!" He blindly grabbed then phone, and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Tails, you gotta get over to my house now!"

"Sonic, I'm working on the Tornado right now!"

"At two in the morning?"

"Those energy drinks really work."

"Tails, Vanilla is _dead!_"

"What!?" He screamed as he tried to sit up, only to bang his head on the Tornado again. "OW!"

Where's Cream!?"

"She's here. I don't think she's doing so well either. Well, mentally that is."

"Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I finish the Tornado."

"Tails, we need you here now!"

"Sonic, I'm almost done-OW! What the-" As he pulled himself out from under the Tornado, he was hit in the head by a flying wrench. "Is Silver there!?"

"Yeah, and he's not in the best of moods dude."

"I can see that. Okay, I'm coming over now."

**ANGEL ISLAND:**

Knuckles sent another punch flying into the last remaining armored man, after his idiot partner chose to jump off of the floating island instead of dealing with Knuckles. The echidna dragged the man over to the edge of the island.

"No! For the love of god please!" The man begged as Knuckles held him over the edge of the island.

"Shut the hell up." Knuckles said, letting go of the man and letting him drop to his doom. Knuckles then allowed himself to power down from his super form.

"You done?" The red echidna craned his head around to spot Shadow sitting in a tree.

"You could've helped you know!"

"I could've, but I didn't want to." The black and red hedgehog responded. "Anyway, we've got bigger problems then you're emerald being stolen."

"Like what?"

"Have you heard about what happened to that rabbit women?"

**SONIC'S HOUSE:**

The silver hedgehog slammed his fist on the table, shaking as Sonic passed him some water. Cream sat, fully awake on the couch, only starring blankly and silently. Tails stood at the doorway, looking worried.

"I'll kill them all." Silver whispered as he took a sip of water.

"Calm down Silver, we both want these guys dead." Sonic told him.

"I want them dead more then anything Sonic! After what they did to Blaze, I won't stop until every last one of them is dead!"

"Whoa, slow down told!"

"Never thought I'd hear Sonic talk about slowing down." Tails joked before Sonic shot him a glare.

"Silver, what did they do to Blaze?" The telekinetic hedgehog sat there silently for a moment before answering.

"They killed her."

**EGGMAN'S LAIR:**

"Be careful with that pod you idiots!" The egg shaped scientist shouted at the two robots carrying the large pod.

"Y-yes boss!" Orbot said as he helped the badnick carry the cloning pod. "But, if I must ask, why did you clone an alien girl in the first place?"

"Don't call her that, foxy boy might get mad. Wait." He took a look around the room. "Where's Cubot?" As if on cue, said robot burst into the room. Literally, he burst through the wall.

"Boss, BOSS!"

"Gah! Look at what you did you idiot!"

"Boss! You know that big portaly thing you built?"

"You mean my dimensional transporter?"

"Yeah, well, I was just walking around that room singing, when suddenly, the thing turned on!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, and then, this girl popped out and tried to attack me!"

"What!? Where is this girl!?"

"I trapped her before she could hit me!"

"Good! For once you did something right!" The fat doctor stood up and ran to the room where his prototype dimensional transport sat. Sitting in an energy cage was a girl like Eggman had said.

"Eggman!" She snarled, bolting up. The doctor cleared his throat.

"It seems you already know who I am, but you don't know where you are. Young lady, you've been transported out of your universe and into ours, I understand this must be very confusing-"

"No, it makes perfect sense."

"Wh-wai-" The doctor began stuttering as the girl seemed to be acting as if this was perfectly normal.

"Maybe Sonic or Tails know something about it though."

"Oh, so you're friends with Sonic then. Maybe I should obliterate you-" The girl snapped at him.

"You can't obliterate me Eggman! Nobody can obliterate Sticks the badger!"


	5. Robotic Twin

**EGGMAN'S BASE:**

Eggman sat at a computer console, typing in various codes. He stopped for a moment to think.

"Hmm… Might as well check on our little guest." He pressed a button and the monitor changed to show Sticks' cell. However, it was open and empty. "What!? Where'd she go!?"

"Oh, she told me she had to go to the bathroom so I let her out." Cubot stated.

"There's a bathroom in her cell idiot!"

"Well, she said she's not comfortable using the bathroom in someone else's home, so I let her outside." Eggman groaned and face palmed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even built you." With that he pressed a button then spoke into a microphone. "Go outside and find a crazy badger. Bring her back here when you do." A green light flashed on the console, showing that the message had been received.

**OUTSIDE EGGMAN'S BASE:**

Sticks had her nose to the ground, testing the unfamiliar scents of this new world. Plus, she liked how the grass smelled. Her ears perked up at a sudden, familiar sound, a sound that meant danger. She carefully pulled out her boomerang as her eyes wandered to the sky in time to see a blue creature streak across, before landing in front of her. The creature looked like Sonic, but was made of metal and stared at her with bright red eyes.

"Metal Sonic, I knew we would meet again, and I also knew it would be in another world!" Sticks growled at the metal doppelganger. Metal Sonic responded with a series of beeps. Sticks raised her boomerang in defense as the robot took a step towards her. In a blur the robot was gone. Before Sticks could react, Metal Sonic slammed into her from behind, driving her into a tree. The blow dazed Sticks, and all she could see was stars as all breath was taken from her. She felt something lift her from the ground, so she thrust her leg out. Her foot struck something hard, and she was dropped painfully. It was then she felt a metallic hand grab her throat, and she couldn't breath at all. Sticks grasped blindly at the ground next to her, until her hand rested on her boomerang. She abruptly thrust it toward her attacker, and the hand released her as the boomerang was ripped from her hand. Coughing and gasping for air, the badger stood up as her vision cleared. She watched as Metal Sonic tried to pry the weapon from his now damaged right eye. Having no success, the robot turned it's attention to the badger again…

**SONIC'S HOUSE:**

Sonic sighed as he watched the silent rabbit stare blankly ahead. Tails and Silver had gone upstairs to discuss something, but Sonic didn't want to leave Cream behind.

"Come on Cream," He began quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "Just talk to me, let me no you're okay." The rabbit made a small noise and her hands seemed to twitch a little. Sonic sighed again and reached out, laying his hand on the child's cheek. "It's going to be okay Cream, I promise." The blue speed demon's ears perked up as voices came down the stairs.

"Silver, it's a horrible idea and you know Sonic won't stand for it!"

"Well, it's the only plan I've got!" The silver hedgehog appeared at the stairs, Tails following with a worried expression.

"Sonic, do something!" Tails exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, standing up.

"He wants to use Cream as bait!" The twin tailed fox answered.

"You want to do what now!?" Sonic exclaimed, rounding on Silver.

"Sonic, you said those guys were after Cream right? Well, what if we use her to draw them in, capture them, and find out what they're up to?"

"That isn't going to happen Silver!" Sonic growled, quick-stepping between Silver and Cream.

"Well, how else do you expect to find them then drawing them right to us?" Silver said aggressively.

"I'm not going to let you risk Cream's safety!"

"You're not her guardian! You don't have a say in it!"

"Is that so!? Sonic hissed. "I knew Cream's father long before she was even born! When she just a few weeks old he asked me to be her godfather and I accepted! And since both of her parents are dead, I AM legally Cream's guardian!" Sonic hissed. Tails looked at the blue hedgehog in shock and what he had just said, and Sonic swore he heard a small gasp behind him.

"Get out of my way Sonic." Silver growled.

"Make me!" Suddenly, the blue speed demon was lifted from the floor and thrown against the opposite wall. Sonic watched as something shiny fell to the floor next to him. He blindly grasped for it as Silver walked up to him. Sonic stood.

"We have little choice right now Sonic! They want Cream so using her as bait is the most affective idea!" Sonic whipped his arm, gaining a sharp cry of pain from Silver. The futuristic hedgehog grasped the long slash on his arm as blood began to seep from it. He glared at Sonic, who held a sharp looking sword in his hand, the tip of the blade covered in Silver's blood. "What, you're going to fight me with that cheap hunk of metal?"

"Cheap hunk of-FOOL!" A voice erupted from Sonic's sword. "I AM THE SECRED SWORD CALIBURN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME LIKE THAT!?" Sonic leapt out and kicked Silver to the ground, aiming Caliburn's blade for his throat…

"STOP!" Sonic froze, his eyes shooting up to look at Cream, who was standing a few feet away now, shaking. "Please stop Sonic! You don't have to do anymore!" The rabbit's eyes glistened with tears. Sonic stepped back, dropping Caliburn and earning a grunt from the sword. The blue hedgehog made his way over to the shaking girl, dropping to one knee and looking her in the eye.

"Cream…" The rabbit suddenly threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly.

"Please don't be like those armored men Sonic, I don't want to lose you too…" Sonic felt tears of his own coming on as he returned the girl's hug. His eyes turned to Silver, who was getting up from the floor, still clutching the long cut on his arm.

"Silver…" Sonic began quietly. "Think about what you were trying to do… What would Blaze think?" The silver hedgehog was now speechless, and started shaking in realization of his actions.

***BOOM***

The occupants of the room bolted up from shock from the sudden noise.

"What was that!?" Tails exclaimed as Sonic bolted toward the door, throwing it open. Laying on a small, newly formed crater in the ground, was a badger girl Sonic had never seen before. The figure standing over her, however, he recognized.

"Metal Sonic, what a surprise."


End file.
